weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Dreierbande Prozess
framed|right|Der Hauptangeklagte: Jed Bush, ehemaliger Bürgermeister von Christchurch Kaum ein Prozess der Jahrhundertwende hat schon im Vorfeld für soviel Aufsehen gesorgt, Kontroversen ausgelöst und Stoff für Diskussionen geliefert, wie der sogenannten Dreierbande-Prozess von Christchurch. Vorgeschichte Nach der Eroberung des dixieländischen Grezstädtchen Christchurch im als «Kennedy-Bush Krieg» bekannt gewordenen Nebenkriegsschauplatz des kleinen Weltkrieges, wurden die Stadtmächtigen von der Besatzung gefangen genommen. Der amerikanensische Präsident John F. Kennedy, der die Reiterattacke auf Chirstchurch persönlich angeführt hatte, verfügte nach Ende des Borealienkrieges am 30. Juni 1799 dass drei der Gefangenen nicht etwa ins Exil nach Dixie ziehen durften, sondern vor Gericht gestellt werden sollten. Kennedy begründete dies mit den Worten: "Der Alltag speziell in Christchurch war so dermassen geprägt von Grausamkeit, Missachtung jeglicher Ethik und menschlichen Anstand, dass ich nicht umhin kann, die Verantwortlichen für diese Taten zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Und Verantwortlich sind meine Erachtens Jed Bush, der Bürgermeister, dessen Frau Deidre Bush, und der örtliche Pfarrer, Reverend Hardy Hucklander. Dieses Dreiergespann hatte die weltliche wie die kirchliche Gewalt inne und bestimmte so, was Gesetz und Moral sei." Als Chefankläger designierte JFK seinen Bruder, Justizminister Robert F. Kennedy. Streit um die Anklage Die Anklage war von Anfang an umstritten. Als durch eine Indiskretion ein geheimes Gesprächsprotokoll JFKs mit seinem Bruder durchsickerte, in dem der Präsident defacto zugab den Prozess nicht aus zwingend rechtstaatlichen Gründen führen zu wollen, kam es zu hitzigen Debatten. In diesem Protokoll ist zu lesen, dass Robert F. Kennedy Zweifel hegte, ob er die Anklage ausreichend begründen könne, da die Angeklagten nichts getan hatten, was nicht im Einklang mit den Gesetzen des "alten Regimes" (Der Zeit vor der Eroberung) gewesen war. Daraufhin ordnete JFK an, ungeachtet dessen, eben ganz allgemein "Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit" anzuklagen, unter der Prämisse, dass es Werte gibt, die über nationaler Gesetzgebung stünden und die zu achten man als Mensch verpflichtet sei. "Das können wir so machen' sagte daraufhin Bobby Kennedy: "Nur musst Du Dir bewusst sein, dass das dann knallharte Siegerjustiz ist. Nicht dem geltenden Recht soll dieser Prozess zum Durchbruch verhelfen, sondern Deinen Werten." John Kennedy antwortete: "Wer A sagt muss auch B sagen. Es war eine Eroberung und wir betreiben die "reverse Crusade", die umgekehrte Missionierung. Eigentlich lehne ich solche massive Eingriffe in andere Kulturen ab, aber wo wir schon mal angefangen haben, machen wir es auch richtig. Natürlich beinhaltet dies das demonstrative Aburteilen der Vertreter des alten Regimes". Präsident Kennedy wehrt sich allerdings gegen den Vorwurf, es handle sich um einen reinen Schauprozess mit bereits predeterminiertem Ausgang: "Ich habe mit der Bestellung von Spencer Gabriel als Richter absichtlich einen Mann gewählt, der nicht nur einen über jeden Zweifel erhabenen Ruf als Jurist und Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit geniesst, sondern der auch bekanntermassen nicht meinem politischen Lager zuzuordnen ist. Richter Gabriel weiss, dass er unabhängig ist und dass sein Urteil von mir akzeptiert werden wird, wie immer es ausfällt. Ihm zur Seite stehen 5 Schöffen aus dem dixieländischen Volk, denen man kaum Siegerjustiz wird vorhalten können. Der Verteidiger, Elijah Carter ist ebenfalls Christchurcher und ein erfahrener Strafprozessanwalt. Die Verhandlung Die Verhandlung begang am 16. Januar 1801 mit den Eröffnungsplädoyers *Der zweite Verhandlungstag fand am 17. Januar statt. *Der dritte Verhandlungstag fand am 18. Januar statt. *Der vierte Verhandlungstag fand am 20. Januar statt. *Der fünfte Verhandlungstag fand am 23. Januar statt. *Der sechste Verhandlungstag fand am 25. Januar statt. *Der siebte Verhandlungstag fand am 26. Januar statt. *Der achte Verhandlungstag fand am 27. Januar statt. *Die Schlussplädoyers fanden am 28. Januar statt. *Das Urteil wurde am 3. Februar 1801 verkündet. Das Urteil Das Urteil endete für viele überraschend mit einem Freispruch im Hauptanklagepunkt "Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit". Lediglich im Punkt "Tierquälerei" wurde Deidre Bush zu 10 Jahren haft verurteilt. Hardy Hucklander erhielt eine hohe Geldstrafe wegen Majestätsbeleidigung. Er hatte während der Verhandlung Präsident Kennedy massiv beschimpft. Der Richter begründete den Freispruch damit, dass die Angeklagten im Rahmen der für sie geltenden Gesetze gehandelt hatten, und das im Kontext eines Regimes, zu dem sie nie eine Alternative kennengelernt hatten. Das von der Staatsanwalt postulierte "Grundwissen" eines jeden Individuums um Menschlichkeit sei einerseits in seiner Existenz nicht nachweisbar und andererseits auch nicht relevant, da die Justiz nur verlange, dass sich Menschen an geltende Gesetze halten. Reaktionen Das Echo auf das Urteil war geteilt. Präsident Kennedy bedauerte die Freisprüche zutiefst, bekräftigte aber gleichzeitig, dass er den Richterspruch voll und ganz anerkenne und nachwievor grossen Respekt vor Richter Gabriel habe. Im Territory of Mukangesha bedauerte man den Freispruch ebenfalls und sprach von einer "verpassten Chance, die Sklaverei endlich interantional zu ächten". In Dixie-Confederation gab es indes spontane Jubelveranstaltungen. Die Fastfoodkette Dixie Burger feierte den Ausgang mit einem "all you can eat" Tag. Im Aztekenreich begrüsste man das Urteil ebenfalls, wenngleich nicht mit Jubel. So sprach man "von einem gerechten, toleranten Urteil. Das jedoch nicht wirklich zufrieden stelle und die falschen Zeichen setzen könnte." In Rammstein wurde dieses Urteil sehr unterschiedlich aufgenommen: Weil Rammstein sehr gute Handelsbeziehungen zur Dixie-Confederation hat, wurde dieses Urteil einerseits als sehr gerecht empfunden, viele Minderheiten fühlten sich jedoch durch dieses Urteil beleidigt. Aquanopolis hat offiziell zu den Vorgängen zu keinem Zeitpunkt Stellung bezogen. Experten führen dies auf den Umstand zurück, dass die bevorstehende EXPO 1801, die nach Ansicht internationaler Beobachter wohl nur in Aquanopolis und nirgendwo sonst wird stattfinden können, sämtliche anderen Nachrichten verdrängt bzw. bedeutungslos gemacht haben dürften. Lediglich der international bekannte Kryptohistoriker Sebastian Hupffner von der Universität AquaPolis (Aquanopolis) war als semi-offizieller Prozessbeobachter anwesend. Hupffner selbst äusserte sich lediglich mit den leicht kryptischen Worten "hmm, soso, nun ja, is klar, ne?!" zum Urteil, liess jedoch durchblicken, dass sein neues Buch eine totale Abrechnung mit gewissen "überkommenen verluderten Rechtssystemen gewisser ewiggestriger Nationen unserer Welt" enthalten wird (Originalton S. Hupffner). Terra maligna, vertreten durch Adolf Wölfli, Ex-Amerikanenser, Ex-Alkikatz-Bewohner und wegen erwiesenen Schwerstverbrechertums ohne Probezeit direkt eingebürgerter Neu-Maligneser, äusserte sich wie folgt: "Den Kennedy mach ich tot, wenn ich den krisch!". Inwieweit dies eine substantielle Kritik am Prozessverlauf oder gar am Urteil darstellt, wird derzeit in juristischen Kreisen diskutiert. Experten behaupten jedoch, dass diese "Beurteilung" Wölflis bereits vor Prozessbeginn feststand und rein gar nichts mit dem konkreten Urteil zu tun hat. Steamien ging das Ergebnis des Prozesses offenbar nicht besonders nahe. "Dass alle Systeme, mit Ausnahme unseres eigenen nicht gerecht sind, war doch schon im vornherein klar. Einige Länder sind zwar schon auf dem rechten Weg, aber bis sie soweit sind, dass ihre Rechtssysteme auch als gerecht bezeichnet werden können, wird noch einiges an Zeit vergehen." Dies die offizielle Stellungnahme der Ingenieure. Nur das Internationale Komitee der Menschenrechts-Kämpfer aus Steamien hat dem Prozess beigewohnt und das Urteil als ungerecht, aber dem bestehenden Rechtssystem entsprechend akzepiert. Category:Geschichte Category:Amerikanien Category:Dixie-Confederation Category:Verbrechen & Kriminelles Category:Grosse und kleine Kriminalfälle